One Piece : Blackout!
by alexrusso89
Summary: Blackbeard assembles a new crew some of the strongest pirates as he sets his sights on the one piece and every devil fruit power he can get
1. Jessi D Water Law

"I heard you were strong, i want you to join me." Said Blackbeard. His confidence oozed with every word he spoke.

"Tsk yeah right, like I'll ever join you. Get lost, I got something to prove here" Jessi's intense gaze wouldn't go unnoticed by the yonkou captain, yet he remained determined.

"I need a new crew aince my old crew is now my fleet admirals. Also They're going to execute you!" Exclaimed Blackbeard.

"Let them, I doubt they will have enough guts to do it."

"Tell you what, I'm breaking you out of here!"

"Nobody asked you to do anything..."

"Well well well, how is our prisoner." Captain Fullbody went inside the prison yard and ate some food right at the face of the prisoner. "You really didn't think I'll let you go did you?" Lines of rifleman stood in a line pointing their guns at the prisoner.

Her grip tightened trying to break her cuffs. Yet she felt drained as said cuffs were coated with sea stone, draining his power.

Captain Ironfist Fullbody

Useless marine

"Okay get ready! Aim! Fire!" The line of soldiers shot at the helpless prisoner, yet they missed the yonko captain.

Blackbeard absorbed all of the bullets, and with a smile on his face, he then launched darkness back to the marine soldiers.

"Idiots!" Screamed Bladkbeard and uncuffed the prisoner. The prisoner smiled under her scarf and rubbed her wrist. She stood up standing beside the captain as Fullbody fumed.

"My law is absolute! Power is absolute! Justice will prevail!"

Blackbeard summoned darkness and launched it at the marine captain. "Blackout!"

The Captain and his Marines were covered in darkness

"I'm Blackbeard, Yonko, captain of the Blackbeard pirates! And this is my first mate... uh what's your name again?" Blackbeard looked puzzled at his new crew member.

Blackbeard

Yonko, Captain Blackbeard Pirates

4 Billion beri

Jessi thought to correct the Yonko yet she went with her gut, 'first mate huh? Yeah I'll take that.' "My name is Jessi D. Water Law, first mate of the Blackbeard pirates." With the announcement of her name, Jessi launched them at Fullbody, left arm connecting with his jaw.

Fullbody let out a loud groan loosing footing. Jessi's attack was immediately followed by Blackbeard's Blackout, effectively knocking the Marine Captain out of consciousness. The rest of the Marine's drop their weapon raising their arm in surrender.

Jessi D. Water Law

Firstmate Blackbeard Pirates

2 Million beri

"Wow you're strong, I knew it!" Blackbeard said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself...Captain." Said Jessi while she tied her rainbow hair back. Oblivious to her, an exciting, tragic, and wonderful adventure awaits her.


	2. Dracule Mihawk and Donquioxte Doflamingo

"I'm hungry..." Blackbeard groaned as he lay face down on the deck of his ship.

"You ate all the damn food already, what did you expect?" Said Jessi. Their conversation was held into a hold as another ship, much bigger than their own hit them.

"Watch it you bastard!" Yelled Blackbeard, pissed off that they would do that to his ship.

"Huh? Who's speaking? You dare speak to me that way. I am Captain Iron Fist Fullbody! You dare disturb my date. Oh its you two!"

"I don't care about your damn date, you hit my ship!" Blackbeard was readying his fist, Jessi were ready to back him up.

"Why you little, im going to send you Impel Down." Fullbody said raising his fist.

"Bad idea..." said Jessi as she returned to handling the helm of the ship.

Blackbeard received a couple of quick blows from Fullbody but remained unhurt. This began to scare the Marine Captain.

"What is wrong with you..." but Blackbeard gave Fullbody a swift uppercut, sending him to the sky in a far away distance. Then they can hear Fullbody landing somewhere close, most likely a ship.

Celeste inspected the area and used her sharp vision to locate some smoke on a ship, most likely where Fullbody landed. "Over there! He landed on that ship called Celeste's Ramon house?"

Black Leg Celeste

Celeste's Ramon House owner

Blackbeard and Jessi walked toward the dining area surprise to see familiar face sitting at one of the table. Doffy was waving at him with a smile, the door busted wide open revealing two people.

"It's you again, I told you to get out of here." Patty was one of the chef's in charge of the restaurant serving only right under Celeste. "You scum pirate, we don't serve you dirty bastard if you have no money, you hear?"

"Please, just feed my captain." The man said as he begged the people in the room.

"Do you have money?"

"No"

"Then get out!" Patty kicked the duo in the stomach causing them to fall back outside the door. Before Patty could follow up, he was hit in the face by the pineapple haired guy.

"Tsk just give them the damn food Patty." The pineapple haired guy gave a plate to the duo. As well as poured them a glass to drink. "I told you not to come back Gin, bringing Don Krieg with you I see."

Gin

First Mate Don Krieg Pirates

12million beri

Don Krieg

Captain Don Krieg

17milion beri

"Sorry...I didn't know what else to do." Replied Gin but was met by Don Krieg's fist.

"Shut up you fool, we don't beg." Don Krieg got to his feet and pointed his power armor guns at everyone in the room. "Now then give me all your food, and all of your water. I need to feed my men."

"You promise to not do this captain."

"Shut up Gin! Now do as I say."

"Yeah right, like we'll fall over and surrender." Replied Patty.

"Just do as he says, just leave us alone afterwards Krieg." Said Celeste.

"Well well, you're Black Leg Celeste. I heard alot about you, surviving the Grand Line and all."

"Yeah so what of it?"

"Nothing, Just prepare my food and we'll be gone."

Celeste crew prepared the required food for Don Krieg, then the duo took the food and left, just as they said they would.

The tension disperse and everyone went back to normal. Meanwhile Jessi, Doffy and Blackbeard snickered amongst themselves as this was a familiar sight pathetic sight of Kreig's pirates.

"Yeah, why did you ask me to meet you here Teech?" Doflamingo asked.

" Im putting a crew together and i want you on it " Blackbeard replied.

" Interesting" Doffy said.

Celeste gathered her entire crew in the lobby. She had an announcement to make.

"Today Don Krieg entered our premise but was kicked out immediately. Knowing his reputation, he will definitely by back. I want you all to be ready."

Everyone nodded.

"Now go get some rest you bunch of scalawags."

The next day.

Business was usual. Celeste continued to keep an eye on the distance to be ready for Don Krieg's arrival. She rubbed her eyes from frustration as she wanted to keep a low profile for as long as possible. But now this man has made it difficult. Just as she opened her eyes, she could see three giant ships quickly approaching their medium sized Japanese castle styled floating restaurant.

"Celeste! Give up your ship or you will all die!" Yelled a nourished Don Krieg who stood at the helm of his ship.

"Damn. Well men, prepare to defend this ship with your life." Celeste stood in front of the entire group, waiting for Don Krieg's arrival.

Celeste turned to Blackbeard, Jessi and Doflamingo "Help me defend this ship."

"The trio looked at Celeste from their table, they were still enjoying their meal unaware of what was about to happen. "Well? Want to fight the Small fry?"

"I don't care, I'll beat his ass!" The trio all got up ready to fight. Jessi tied her hair back.

Don Krieg finally landed on the ship, standing face to face with Celeste. He removed his over coat revealing a golden armor. "You sure you want to fight me old hag."

"These old legs are still feared in the seas Krieg!" Celeste swiftly kicked Krieg on the side of the head, but he blocked with his right hand.

"Fool, do you think I'm stupid enough to trade blows with you." Krieg got a grip of Celeste's legs and opened a hidden poison canister in his right hand. "Goodnight."

Celeste felt woozy, falling into one knee, she held onto Krieg's shirt before finally letting go and passing out.

Now everyone will be easy. Thought Krieg, but he was very wrong as Doflamingo zoomed right past him crashing to his men right behind him. "What the.."

"Krieg you bastard, I'm going to beat you up!" Doflamingo was beating some of Krieg's men before making it right in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Donquioxte Doflamingo!" He threw a punch right at Krieg's face, surprising him. Through all of his experience and struggles in the Grand Line, Don Krieg has never encountered a direct punch to the face. He flew back into a wall breaking it. He was slow to get up as he touched his nose, blood flowing from it. He got up but this time he drew a spear from his back. It extended and opened right at the middle forming a shield before the blade. He began to twirl his weapon and ran towards Doflamingo.

Doffy had his fist to his side. As Krieg got closed, Doffy threw his hands back and immediately threw it back forward. "Over heat!" His strings collided with Don Krieg's chest, causing his armor to collapse into a million pieces. Surprised, Krieg once again fell on his back, unable to understand how he could be easy defeated. He tried to get up once more but fell the air knocked out from his body. Doflamingo landed a kick to his stomach.

"That's for messing with my meal!" He stood on top of Don Krieg, victorious.

Jessi was facing Gin, who was surprisingly a strong opponent. His skill with the baton was very fluid, causing great trouble to Jessi. The only thing she had goin for her was her devil fruit, even though she was getting hit, each blow was nullified due to her causing explosions.

Blackbeard was taking care of Krieg's countless cronies, he had three giant ships, full of power hungry pirates. So Blackbeard weaved and dance around the countless pirates shooting them. His strike was stopped by a giant man wearing a weird costume, he had a cylinder in his chest, arms and legs. "Get ready to face Pearl and my ultimate defense!"

"Yeah right!" Blackbeard summoned darkness and punched piercing Pearl's defense. "Wow didn't expect that. Awesome."

Just as the trio expected, a man wielding a giant blade arrived in a casket shaped boat.

"It's him! He's the one who destroyed our 50 ships in the Grand Line!" Yelled Pearl, who was slow to get up as Blackbeard did more damage on him.

"My quarrel is not with you. Hand over Don Krieg and everyone will be free." The man said.

"He's here, now go away Dracule Mihawk." Celeste carried Don Krieg in her arms, tossing the passed out pirate to where Mihawk was floating. Mihawk made quick work of the remaining Kreig pirates, non of them stood a chance.

Dracule Mihawk

Former Schibukai

20 Million beri

"Blackbeard, didn't expect to see you here." Mihawk tied a rope on Krieg's hands, leaving him on the marine ship.

"Yeah Mihawk." Replied Blackbeard. " I have a deal for you"

" Oh?, this will be good" Mihawk said slightly amused

" Im putting a crew together i want you on it " Blackbeard said as Jessi and Doffy joined him

" I take it Law's daughter and Doflamingo are part of this crew?"

Blackbeard nodded.

Mihawk smiled " Sure why not" Mihawk said " Let me more my ship to yours "

And like that Blackbeard had the worlds strongest swordsman and the world noble on his crew along with the daughter of Trafalgar Law .


	3. Moria's demise

A few days later...they were in the middle of a battle with non other than...

"What's the plan Captain?" Doflamingo was dusting his clothes, slowly recovering from being thrown by their giant enemy.

"If I may, I suggest we create a plan that will surprise him." Said Mihawk who was on his feet, waiting for their captains command.

"I say leave him to me, I got a bone to pick with the bastard, stealing my shadow..." Said Jessi as she fumed in anger.

"I got nothing." Blackbeard shrugged.

"If you hit him repeatedly in the stomach, the shadow he absorbed will be released and return to the original owners." Said Perona, floating aimlessly in the air. Her two ghost puppets circled her as she glided with a parasol in hand.

"Thanks Perona!" Said Mihawk with a giant grin on his face. Mihawk drew his sword smiling at the giant Moriah before him "Let's go!"

Mihawk was the first to lunch an attack, slashing Moria with a worlds strongest slash. The giant spat out a few shadows. The now dizzy Moria was not able to stop Doflamingo from using his strings to tie up Moria as Jessi kicked him in the side of the head, causing Moria to take a couple of steps back, but it was too late as Blackbeard's fist collided with Moria's stomach. "..Blackout!"

His darkness covered fist collided with Moria's stomach, causing thousands of shadow to escape his body. Moria was utterly and completely defeated by Blackbeard's crew. All because of the betrayal of Perona, and the shear will and power of the yonko's crew.

"We did it!" Screamed Jessi falling on her back, everyone else either took a knee or remained standing, exhausted from their adventures. "And Perona, thank you for helping us out."

"No problem, I didn't like that guy anyway, always so creepy and bossy." Replied Perona, sticking her tongue out at the fallen Moria.

" Thank you Ghost girl " Mihawk said hugging Perona, " Good luck on your voyage"

Perona nodded.

Blackbeard looked at his crew, Doflamingo was smiling, Mihawk was watching Perona sail off in the distance and Jessi was still on the ground.

" Hey boss"

Blackbeard looked down at Jessi

"Yes Law?"

" Did you get the powers ?"

Blackbeard smirked " Yes, yes i did "

The pirate crew all laughed at the success of the mission.


	4. The crew is fully assembled

"You're better than anybody else. You're just the man im looking." Blaclbeard stood on the deck of Shiki's flying ship. The man stood with such pride and power that it would cause any one else to shudder in fear, although for Blackbeard, this was nothing, especially since he was scared of nothing.

"You are indeed foolish mugiwara. Once I thought I could get along with people, yet I was an outcast. This age of pirates is patheic".

" are a strong individual, even stronger as a group, why don't you work for me?"

"Why!" Shiki said, the ahip carried them up in the sky, powered by Shiki's Float float no mi. He wanted to go somewhere that will challenge him. An uncharted territory.

" Help me , find the one piece" Blackbeard said " Help me show the world what true pirates are "

Shiki felt like a fire was lit inside him once again, accepting Blackbeards offer. The Blackbeard Pirates joined together. Jessi helped their captain up. It was Shiki who walked over to them.

" You have some strong members " Shiki said " I can see why you wanted me "

Blackbeard smiled " Set a course for Sphinx island, we have one more crew member to get"

Shiki nodded

" Also we have to customise this ship"

True to his word Shiki steered the ship, he had joined Blackbeard's crew. Now his ship carried his new crew flying over the grandline.

-A few hours later-

"Think we're good?" Asked Doflamingo.

"We should be fine, You see this new ship that i built is extremely fast and easy to maneuver!" Exclaimed Shiki, happy about their new ship. The ship was the same as before with the colours and the golden lion at the bow, however it now sported black flag's with Blackbeard's jolly roger on the main flag, Shiki's was still on the little flags though .

"Thanks I made sure it was perfect in every way possible." Shiki replied.

The Blackbeard pirates sat around a fire which burned bright in the middle of the deck. It was starting the get dark and everyone seemed to be drawn to the fire.

"What the plan captain?" Asked Jessi.

"Men we're going to Sphinx island to resurrect Whitebeard with the Kage Kage No Mi and ha him join my crew, i cant wait to fight alongside him again."

"Also welcome Shiki" Jessi said.

"Now let's go on our next adventure."

"Aye Captain!"

" Maybe we should name the ship first " Dolfamingo suggested

" Good idea" Mihawk said.

" i never thought of name for the ship" Shiki said " But the Saber of Xebec sounds cool"

Blackbeard's eyes lit up at the suggestion " That sounds awesome, thats the ships name" he said " now lets get to Sphinx island"

Sphinx island

"Welcome to Sphinx island." Shiki removed his overcoat.

"We sure its here?" Jessi observed the island, the trees were dead, it was very foggy, and it seemed to be uninhabited by anything.

"Yes im sure."

As if on the cue the fog rolled back, revealing the two graves of Ace and Whitebeard. Doflamingo threw Moria on the ground, Blackbeard then used his Kage Kage no mi to steal Moria's shadow and threw it into Whitebeard's grave, Doffy then killed Moira.

The crew looked in awe as a massive hand pierced the ground.

The crew

Blackbeard, Jessi D. Water Law, Dracule Mihawk, Donquioxte Doflamingo, Shiki, Zombie Whitebeard.


	5. Lesbian wedding?

Mervill - near Dressrosa

"I say we settle in here in Mervill, we have needed a base in the New World and this seems like the perfect location. Can we do this?!"

The crew agreed.

"Captain I got something important for you." Doflamingo had entered the deck and spoke to his captain with a letter in hand.

"To whom it my concern..." Blackbeard began reading out loud, quieting the room. "I Charlotte Linlin, hereby invite you to the wedding of my son Charlotte Pudding to Jessi D. Water Law. Please be in attendance as if you refuse, you will be killed."

"Jessi, your getting married to Big Mom's daughter."

"What!?" Jessi was visibly angered by this, sending out crackle of tiny quakes all around her.

"Captain..." Everyone looked at Whitebeard. Jessi looked like she was about ready to pass out. "...We need to stop this."

"Yes we do!" Mihawk looked at Jessi and then back at Blackbeard, although they both have a different reason, they were both in agreement this needed to be stoped.

"You know this means we need to go into her territory, declare war, and start the greatest battle in history since Marineford." Shiki said.

"I'm game." The first to speak was Doflamingo, who was casually sitting.

"You have one of the strongest crews in the seas. There's no way we will lose."

"In war anything is possible." Replied Mihawk.

"But losing is not an option!" Exclaimed Blackbeard earning a cheer from the crew.

Whole Cake Island

"What a Happy occasion! Isn't it!" Yelled the gleeful emperor.

"Yes mama!" Exclaimed her precious homies.

"My daughter will finally surrender herself in marriage! Finally what a wonderful turn of events!" She was twirling and dancing along with the homie's music.

"Wonderful mama!"

"Tsk." Charlotte Pudding had been quietly sitting across from her mother. For the longest time Pudding has refused his mother's wishes to marry for her again after the Germa incident. However after discovering Pudding was Bi sexual, Big Mom hunted down a bride for her daughter.

"My dear daughter you have no choice! Oh the joy in my soul! Rejoice my child for your bride will soon arrive."

Behind them at the dock, all of Big Mom's allies and family members have arrived to join in the festivities.

Pirates ships continued to flow Whole Cake Island by the hundreds...


	6. Wedding Cashers

"Wow this is the white sea?" Mihawk said, enjoying the view of the world. The crew had travelled back to Gaia before entering the White seas and sailing past Skypeia.

"It is really beautiful. So how does this even work?" Jessi was marveling at the ocean below .

"Well it cause the sea stone causes the clouds to take on a water like substance allowing you swim or sail through and some clouds became islands thus the white seas was created." Replied Shiki " There is also a sea higher then this called the white white sea "

"Everyone knows what they need to do. Head out." Blackbeard stood before his crew, he had already sent a message ahed in order to warn the Big Mom pirates of Jessi's arrival.

"Captain, I want to go with Jessi." Doffy spoke up regarding his job in the upcoming war.

"See we're just sailing right int he front door." Doffy sat next to Jessi. Jessi wore Purle jeans with a flame design from the cuff to the knee on the left side, a purple jacket with flames along the bottom and cuffs, and a pink mid drift shirt with a white x and black top hat in the middle that emphasized her slender waist and her plentiful bussoms.

"There they are." Jessi subtly pointed at the giant cupcake shaped carriage that opened to reveal Pudding, causing her heart to skip a beat. She was wearing a akin tight wedding dress. For a moment, a slight moment, Jessi could see her gaze upon her. Then within a blink of an eye her gaze returned to the altar, making her way in front of the wedding coordinator. Big Mom bounced merrily on her chair as the homies all around were jumping in excitement.

"Here she comes." Perospero said finally noticng Jessi. She was a beauty to marvel at.

She slowly made her way to the altar keeping her eyes fixated at Pudding. As she stood face to face with the woman she was going to call wife soon.

Then stood in front of one another, not dropping their gaze with each other.

The ceremony was nearly finished with nothing left but the acceptance of the husband and wife. Though before Pudding could say I do, she was surprise to find that her soon to be wife's crew member stabbed her in her rib area. "What the..."

Many things happened simultaneously at this point. A giant rocket launched itself towards the giant wedding cake that big mom has been patiently waiting to consume. The explosion of the rocket caused the wedding cake to tip over causing those in attendance to run in panic as the giant wedding cake begun to fall.

"Get to work boys!" Blackbeard stood beside Whitebeard as the two seemingly ready to destroy Big Mom.

Jessi mouthed the word 'Sorry' with a sincere look on her face before she jumped back as Pudding fell on one knee. Mihawk had infused the blade with poison. All hell broke loose as Jessi immediately made a mad dash for Pudding.

"Jessi stop!" Doffy chased after Jessi while Blackbeard went towards Big Mom effectively splitting up the group.

In the middle of all the chaos, Ceasar the Clown managed to destroy a prized possession of Big Mom's, the picture of mother Carmel.

This caused Big Mom to effectively shut down, allowing the alliance of Capone and Blackbeard to cause plenty of havoc.

It was safe to say that all hell broke loose!


	7. Big mom's rage!

Shiki continued to look over the battlefield marking everything that was occuring. The saber of xebec currently floated between the massive collection of ships. On the deck of the Saber of Xebec was Shiki with his arms crossed, watching everything from a distance, with a frown on his face.

Suddenly, a massive amount of Haki covered the air, coming from the area where the party was being held. Mugiwara Shiki smirked.

"Damn it Jessi get back here!" Doffy continued to run after Jessi but was brought to a sudden halt by the arrival of a strange man.

"Kukukuku what do we have here ~perospin" The man before him was wearing a long, yellow coat with a tall lighter colored collar and the top buttons resembling large, purple and pink striped pieces of wrapped candy. The bottom of his coat has a checkered design and large beads along the hem. There is a dark-colored beaded bracelet on each wrist and his long sharp fingernails are painted dark. His large, orange and red striped hat has rainbow colored lollipops along its rim and a large, pale pink plume. Something large and navy blue with baby blue polka-dots comes out from under his hat and curves upward on either side. His shoes have a long tip spiraling inward. He carries large magenta and pink candy cane with a curled top.

"Who might you be." Doffy smiled evilly. This caused the man to raise an eyebrow.

"The first born of Big Mom! Charlotte Perospero is the name and you are ~perospin?" Perospero licked his candy cane weapon and placed it in front of him.

"I see, Donquioxte Dolfamingo is my name, Blackbeard Pirates." Doffy attempted to pierce the man only to stab a hard candy wall. "Hmm interesting."

"In another world we could have been allies...Dolfamingo ~perospin.." Perospero raised himself in a pedestal of candy towering over Doffy. Doflamingo smirked and raised himself up in his own string creation. Within a moment, they were both the same height.

"Yeah no thanks." Doffy lifted his hand to prepare another strike at the first child.

"AHHHH!" Yelled the Yonko into the air as her rage was uncontrollable.

Jessi managed to make her way to Pudding's side who was still clutching the hole in her chest. She kneeled down by her side and took out a sash in order to block the blood flow.

"I saw you, earlier I saw you. I knew something was going on but I let my guard down for a split second. Mihawk must have noticed and seized the opportunity." Pudding looked up at Jessi and she smirked at her.

"What are you smiling about!" She exclaimed in anger.

"You seem to worry about me. Don't." She said teasingly.

"Shut it you.." Before she could finish, "YOU DID THIS!" All of Big Mom's anger was channeled into the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Jessi and Pudding. Her haki covered fist was blocked by the bisento of Whitebeard. In her fit of rage, she was blinded and continued to pummel Whitebeard over and over with both of her fist. He could not do much but hold his stance.

Jessi immediately pulled out her own sword and took the majority of Big Mom's consecutive strike as she placed her sword higher than Whitebeard's. "Damn it!" Jessii gritted her teeth as each hit became heavier than the last. Jessi could not rely on anybody but herself. Doffy was occupied by Perospero, while Mihawk was dealing with Smoothie. She gathered herself, timed her strike, and right when Big Mom raised her right fist and her left fist was near on making contact with them, Jessi and Whitebeard slashed their blades horizontally creating a powerful shockwave that pushed the left fist of Big Mom into the air.

This made Big Mom angrier as she gathered both fist and attempted to hammer strike the duo.

Jessi was shaken for a moment, as this was going to be a difficult attack to block, Whitebeard by sheer willpower was not yeilding. jessi held her sword in a defensive position awaiting the strike only for the strike to not arrive. A familiar voice eased all of Jessi's worry.

"I'll take it from here Jessi ." Said the man before her. This brought a smile on Jessi's face. "You and Whitebeard clear out the rest."

"Aye captain." Replied Jessi as the dup headed towards the port.

For a moment everyone had stopped what they were doing to marvel at the clash of two of the most powerful beings in all four seas.

Blackbeard has joined the fight.


End file.
